Child Care
Family comes first. Everything else is second. Synopsis While the Codys plan their next job, Detective Sandra Yates puts more pressure on J's teacher Alexa to get more information about the family's illicit dealings. Craig faces the consequences of his actions with Ren. Plot * Pope is arrested for failing his drug test and testing positive for LSD. Smurf picks him up from prison. * Alexa Anderson is absent at school the next day. J texts her asking where she is. It is revealed that she bought 5 grams of heroin from an undercover cop and that's why she has to snitch on J. * Baz has lunch with Nicky's dad, Paul, to try to plan his new job. * Sandra Yates takes Alexa to the scene of a crime that Smurf had Pope commit. Pope burnt down the house of two of Yates's confidential informants. * Baz wants their next big job to be a big hit on Camp Pendleton. Pope doesn't want to do it, but Smurf says that they should see if the plan has legs. * Deran and Pope break into Nicky's house to steal jewelry and Paul's briefcase, which holds important papers. * After they have sex in a kitchen, Renn confronts Craig about leaving her to die when she overdosed. Her brothers attack him and zip-tie him to a chair as she watches. * While they're at the beach getting ice cream, Paul gets a call that his house has been broken into. They rush home to find everything gone, as Paul searches frantically for his briefcase. * The Randall boys prepare four dimes of heroin for Craig and he begs for his life. They laugh and tell him that it's saline and tea for color. They remind him that he owes her six grand for what she took and another $800 for the cocaine he had that night. They tell him to make a call, so he calls Smurf. She pays the men and gives one of them Craig's motorcycle as punishment. * After returning the shirt he wore to dinner with Nicky's family, J asks Deran if they robbed her house. * Baz says that he wants a son. * J tells Nicky that he thinks they shouldn't see each other anymore. She's upset and tries to get him to tell her why. After she crosses the line and talks about his mom, J gets angry and pushes her up against a car, telling her to stay away from him and away from his family. When Smurf notices that J is upset, she asks what's wrong and he lies and says that Nicky broke up with him. * Baz meets with Paul to have drinks and talk about the robbery. Paul says that some of those files were classified and he could get court-martialed. Baz offers to connect him with some low-lifes that could maybe help him get his briefcase back and Paul tells him to call his guys. While leaving, Baz runs into Nicky, who tells him that J just broke up with him. Baz says that J made a big mistake and calls him to meet for a beer. * Smurf tells Pope that she's been putting pills in his food. * Baz tells J that he knows he's lying about Nicky breaking up with him. Whether or not he wants it to, this job is happening. Later, Baz tells Smurf what happened. * J bikes to Alexa's house in the dark and knocks on her door. She invites him inside. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1x06